


Ещё один год

by Emmeleia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Football | Soccer, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeleia/pseuds/Emmeleia
Summary: Летом ходили слухи, что Милик собирается уходить из Наполи в Марсельский Олимпик, и вот, что по этому думает Мертенс.





	Ещё один год

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [One More Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692649) by [Emmeleia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeleia/pseuds/Emmeleia)



> Мне правда нехорошо, я выше pg ничего никогда не писал, но я взрослая девочка и приму любую критику.  
> Эта пара преследует меня уже почти полтора года, а этот фик я пишу аж с августа, поэтому события слегка из прошлого.  
> Сами виноваты. Они сами виноваты. Так что стандартный дисклеймер:  
> 1) Заблаговременный отказ от ответственности;  
> 2) Отречение;  
> 3) Оговорка, чтобы прикрыть себе задницу.

Тренировка наконец-то подошла к концу, и команда медленно потянулась в сторону раздевалки, некоторые игроки притормаживали у трибун, чтобы пообщаться с фанатами, раздать автографы. Чудесный город. Он словно дышит футболом. Сарри расслабленно курил на бровке и беседовал с врачом команды. Лишь спустя час после окончания предматчевой тренировки поле, наконец, опустело. Завтра им предстояла игра с Ниццей за выход в группу Лиги Чемпионов.  
Милик задержался в душе дольше всех, старательно намыливаясь и затягивая время. Он тихонько хмыкнул: навыки затяжки времени в этой команде не практиковались. «В моей команде, — поправил себя Арек. — Пока ещё в моей».  
Он вообще не был особенно словоохотлив в последнее время. Уже больше недели он избегал совместных посиделок в раздевалке, с шумом, пошловатыми шутками, которыми почти без остановки сыпали Рейна и Кальехон, с заразительным смехом их капитана. Не всё было ему ещё понятно, но почти всё свободное время Аро посвящал итальянскому, старательно зубря правила и слова, на что Джессика всё чаще отвечала недовольной гримаской. Он вёл себя так, словно в этой команде у него всё ещё был шанс.  
Он уже давно восстановился после надрыва связки. Не раз и не два он проклинал тот матч с датчанами в квалификации, из-за которого ему почти четыре месяца пришлось жить без футбола. Четыре месяца, которые разрушили всё. Всё шло так замечательно в первые полгода здесь, что казалось, это сон. Мечта. Они играли в лихой футбол, зрелищный, колотя голы, словно одержимые. Поначалу казалось, что они пытались доказать всем, что хоть Ювентус и забрал их лидера, команда всё ещё была едина и опасна для соперников. Это чувство, впрочем, быстро прошло. В плэй-офф Лиги Чемпионов. Когда Игуаин перестал забивать.  
Необходимость заставила Сарри выдвинуть Мертенса в центр. Бельгиец, в свою очередь, отплатил тренеру лучшим сезоном в своей карьере. Вся команда поддержала боевой настрой вингера, и в результате более сотни голов оказалось в сетке ворот их соперников в прошлом сезоне. И с самого декабря поляку приходилось смотреть на эту голевую феерию с банки. Его брали, как потенциальную замену ушедшему Игуаину, а настоящей заменой ему стал бельгиец.  
И самым обидным было то, что таить на него обиду по-настоящему не получалось: их отношения явно выходили за рамки рабочих или дружеских. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Честно говоря, Милик и сам не понимал, как можно было определить их отношения. Всё начиналось весьма безобидно, в духе «Не оставь товарища в беде», но так дружить с Мертенсом не получалось. Он постоянно провоцировал на эмоции, даже во время их сеанса взаимопомощи. Вдобавок, бельгиец явно решил, что возьмет под свою опеку юного новичка, чтобы того не намотало на маховик искромётного юмора испанцев, а в итоге доопекался до того, что Милик не выдержал и, зажав того где-то в темных закоулках стадиона, целовал долго и настойчиво, чувствуя себя при этом хуже некуда. Поляку не очень нравилось то, что его ориентация подвергалась такой проверке в виде Мертенса, и в итоге потерпела сокрушительное фиаско.  
Арек выключил душ и прислонился лбом к прохладной плитке, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок и прислушиваясь к звукам из раздевалки. Плитка приятно холодила кожу, и разум постепенно прояснялся. Этот иррациональный страх перед компанией одноклубников постепенно сменился злостью на себя. Да, команда знала о том, что он ведёт переговоры о переходе в другой клуб, а если и не знала, то точно догадывалась. Никто не осудит его за то, что он ищет другие варианты. Никто не посмотрит на него косо, если он всё-таки решит уйти во французскую лигу за игровым временем. Скоро ведь чемпионат мира, и, хоть он и не имеет никакой надежды выбраться из тени Роберта, ему очень хочется попасть в заявку.  
Но в глубине души Аро понимал, что прячется он лишь от одного человека, который точно потребует серьёзного и обстоятельного разговора по поводу его возможного ухода. Мертенс и так уже несколько раз пытался вывести его на личный разговор, но в лучшие дни его утягивал в какую-нибудь пустую болтовню Инсинье, вечно тараторящий неаполитанец, а, когда того не было рядом, поляк обычно сваливал всё на усталость или свою девушку, лишь бы ускользнуть с базы поскорее. Иногда умоляющий взгляд Милика перехватывал Марек, недовольно качал головой, но помогал тому избежать беседы с бельгийцем. Поляк знал, что рано или поздно им придётся поговорить, но предпочитал скорее поздно. А если уж быть совсем честными: надеялся на то, что всё разрешится как-нибудь само. Метеорит там, одна из ядерных держав решит психануть, инопланетное вторжение, в конце концов. Да, этот страх в его душе соседствовал с почти непреодолимым желанием броситься на Дриса и смять его губы в грубом поцелуе прямо на глазах у всех. В такие моменты он старательно отводил взгляд от этих карих глаз, одновременно недоуменных и обиженных, и заставлял себя сосредотачиваться на том, что говорил Сарри.  
Тщательно обтеревшись полотенцем, Милик обернул его вокруг бёдер и вышел в раздевалку, наивно полагая, что все уже разбежались по домам. Как оказалось, не все. В голове его мгновенно заголосил очень громкий голос, который, захлёбываясь собственным криком, верещал ругательства на голландском, польском, итальянском и английском, под конец в его голове проскользнуло «Chella bucchin’ e mammt»*, которое в сердцах однажды выдал Инсинье, и в мыслях его воцарилась звенящая тишина. Почти такая же, что сейчас стояла в раздевалке, пока Мертенс и Милик обменивались взглядами.  
Дрис сидел полностью одетый в своей дурацкой шляпе, подперев правую щёку ладонью, и усталым взглядом смотрел на него из-под этих своих дурацких длинных ресниц.  
— Я уж начал думать, что ты там утопиться решил, — наконец, прервал молчание бельгиец. Вдоль позвоночника Аро побежали мурашки. Было что-то странное в его реакции на то, как бельгиец говорил по-английски. Хотя, пожалуй, что-то странное было даже не в его реакции на акцент Мертенса, а в его реакции на самого Мертенса. Чёрт бы его побрал.  
— Я думал об этом, — криво улыбнулся в ответ поляк и, пытаясь унять нервный мандраж, отправился к своей полке.  
— Присядь, нам надо поговорить. Твоя беготня мне уже порядком надоела, — со вздохом бельгиец выпрямился на своем месте и вмиг стал серьёзным.  
— Ты не против, если я буду одеваться, пока ты будешь говорить? — Милик всеми силами старался скрыть напряжение в голосе, но голос изменил ему.  
— Нет, сядь. Мне нужно всё твоё внимание, Аро.  
«Чёрт, ну вот как? Как он это делает? Я даже не считаю всё это правильным. Блядь. Блядь. Что мне делать со всем этим дерьмом?!» — лихорадочно проносилось у него в голове, когда он послушно садился напротив Мертенса и титаническим усилием воли заставил себя взглянуть на одноклубника. Милик вцепился руками в дерево в надежде, что резкий рывок поможет ему увернуться, если вдруг Мертенс решит подойти к нему слишком близко. Да, их разделяло почти всё пространство раздевалки, но он не обольщался насчёт того, что его ждёт: четыре месяца наблюдал за его рывками вперёд в штрафную противника. Он понимал, что шансов мало. А увернуться он хотел, потому что знал, что не устоит. А еще знал, что ему будет больно. Потому что он всё ещё не решил, где продолжит этот сезон. А ещё он совершенно не был уверен, что сможет настоять на своём, если Мертенс приложит даже минимальные усилия, чтобы уговорить его остаться.  
Дрис не стал ходить вокруг да около и начал вопросом в лоб:  
— Почему не хочешь остаться? Если ты будешь достаточно хорошо проявлять себя на тренировках, то получишь своё игровое время. Это всегда так работает, schat**, в любой команде. Не факт, что в Марселе ты получишь место в старте.  
— Но шансов на это там у меня больше. Ты же понимаешь, почему я начал рассматривать такой вариант, — отводя глаза, чуть слышно проговорил Арек. — Вас троих слишком сложно вытеснить из состава. Я здесь уже год, Дрис, я устаю от этого. Подожди, — он жестом прервал яростный поток слов, уже готовый было сорваться с губ одноклубника, — я знаю, что ты скажешь. Мне всего 23, карьера в самом расцвете. Но у меня тоже есть амбиции. Надоело выходить на двадцать минут. Надоело начинать следующий матч на банке, наблюдая, как ты носишься от своей штрафной до чужой. Это, кстати, прекрасное зрелище, но хотелось бы бежать где-то рядом с тобой, а не просиживать штаны на лавке. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Сарри очень непросто убедить в том, что я готов играть в старте. Совсем непросто.  
Арек наигранно усмехнулся, а затем устало спрятал лицо в ладонях. Вся эта ситуация очень сильно его выматывала. Ещё немного и у него случится нервный срыв. На самом деле, он уже не знал, за счёт чего всё ещё держался. Он услышал, что Мертенс с шумным вздохом встал со своего места и подошел к нему. Бельгиец осторожно убрал руки Арека от лица и нежно взял его в свои ладони. Поляк опустил взгляд на Дриса — тот сидел перед ним на корточках и со спокойствием встретил его тяжёлый взгляд. На его лице расцвела привычная и такая родная широкая улыбка, и он тихо проговорил:  
— Ну, хочешь, я мазать по воротам начну?  
— Мертенс… — шутку поляк не оценил: вместо ответной улыбки его лицо исказила гримаса страдания, и он попытался выпрямиться, чтобы высвободиться, но бельгиец ему не дал.  
— Ну, хватит. Хватит уже от меня убегать. Ни в какую Францию ты не поедешь, — улыбка исчезла с его лица, вместо этого оно приняло почти злое выражение. — Я, черт возьми, не пущу тебя в Марсель. Выбрось уже эту тупую идею из своей головы. Есть Лига Чемпионов, есть кальчо, кубок, в конце концов! Я физически не могу играть по две игры в неделю, да еще и с паузами на сборную. Тренер выделит тебе место, так что прекращай с ума сходить.  
Последнюю фразу Дрис почти прорычал в растерянное лицо поляка, что было совершенно не в его характере, а затем резко схватил того за шею, утягивая его в грубый поцелуй. Верхняя губа Аро разбилась о зубы, и рот наполнился металлическим привкусом крови. Милик приоткрыл рот, ошарашенный напором одноклубника, чем бельгиец тут же воспользовался, углубляя поцелуй и проталкивая язык в его рот. Странная дрожь поползла по телу, вслед за ней по нему разлилось тепло и, добравшись до мозга, превратило его в желе. Выдохнув, он положил свою руку на шею Мертенса и ответил на поцелуй, впрочем, не так яростно, но вскоре Чиро поддался его настроению и смягчил свой напор, сделав поцелуй более нежным. Наконец, они, тяжело дыша, оторвались друг от друга и прижались друг к другу лбами, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Ау, — Арек почувствовал боль и, недовольно хмурясь, отстранился. — Мертенс, ебать тебя в рот!  
На лице бельгийца очень медленно расплылась красноречивая хитрющая улыбка, которая сначала заставила Милика покраснеть, а потом отвести глаза от наглой морды одноклубника.  
— Ну не здесь же.  
Бельгиец приподнял бровь и нарочито внимательно оглядел раздевалку: мол, а кто помешает-то?  
— Может, мне всё же удастся уговорить тебя остаться, — Мертенс, ухмыляясь, опустился на колени между ног поляка. Глаза его оставались серьёзными, в них на секунду мелькнуло что-то, похожее на тревогу.  
— Дрис… — вымученно выдавил Милик, закрывая глаза, — всё не так просто. Я…  
— Значит, Эвра? — прищурившись, перебил его Мертенс, спуская полотенце с его бёдер и задерживая на них руки.  
— Я не знал, что ты настолько пристально следишь за моим инстаграмом, — резко севшим голосом прохрипел Милик.  
— Имей в виду. Пока я спокойно реагирую на все твои выебоны, но надолго моего терпения не хватит, — в его голосе действительно сквозила угроза, однако в глазах промелькнули задорные огоньки. Его ладони тем временем нежно, почти невесомо круговыми движениями поглаживали внутреннюю сторону бедра Милика, медленно подбираясь всё ближе к его паху, заставляя поляка периодически вздрагивать и судорожно хватать ртом воздух. Когда его рука, наконец, достигла ещё не до конца вставшего члена поляка и мягко обхватила его, Аро с судорожным вздохом откинулся назад, с силой ударился головой о стенку шкафчика и тут же зашипел от боли. Мертенс уткнулся носом в его коленку и затрясся в приступе беззвучного хохота. Руку с члена Арека он, впрочем, не убрал. Подавив приступ смеха, он сделал несколько быстрых и уверенных движений. Аро, который собирался уже было возмутиться его веселью, поперхнулся собственными словами и вместо них издал глухой протяжный стон, снова откинувшись назад, судорожно хватаясь руками за стенки шкафчика лишь отчасти для того, чтобы сохранить рановесие.  
Не дав ему опомниться, Дрис приблизился и обвел языком головку, обхватил её губами, а затем издевательски медленно начал двигаться. Арек судорожно дёрнулся, в ответ на это Чиро положил руку на его бедро, удерживая того на месте. Поляк зашипел сквозь зубы, хватаясь за стенки шкафа как за соломинку, чтобы не вцепиться Мертенсу в волосы и не вогнать свой член тому в глотку на всю длину, заставляя того задыхаться так же, как он задыхался сейчас от слишком острого желания. Но он подавил этот порыв. Мертенс с трудом сглотнул, а затем расслабил горло и вобрал его в рот ещё глубже, одновременно проводя языком по пульсирующей вене. Наконец, он сделал движения назад, почти выпуская член любовника из своего рта, а затем вновь подался вперёд, чтобы взять его ещё глубже. Арек прикусил нижнюю губу и издал негромкий стон.  
Постепенно наращивая темп, бельгиец старался доставить партнёру как можно больше удовольствия, совершенно игнорируя собственный дискомфорт, слезы, выступившие на глазах, и сводившие от усилий челюсти. Его собственный член уже стоял колом, в джинсах стало тесно, эрекция начинала причинять острую боль. Не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, он убрал руку, которой удерживал одноклубника на месте, кое-как наскоро расстегнул ширинку и провел ладонью вдоль всей длины собственного члена. Из его горла вырвался сдавленный стон, вызывая вибрации, на что Милик ответил удивлённым полувскриком-полустоном.  
В этот самый момент рядом с бедром Арека завибрировал телефон, и на экране высветилась фотография Джессики. Однако Милик был слишком поглощен происходящим, чтобы хоть как-то среагировать на звонок, все его силы уходили на то, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении. Мертенс с пошлым хлюпающим звуком выпустил его член изо рта, чтобы тут же заменить его ладонью, медленно массируя головку большим пальцем, а затем посмотрел наверх взглядом, в котором сквозь пелену слёз проглядывала явная усмешка:  
— Ты не собираешься ответить?  
Лишь с третьего раза ему удалось пробиться сквозь туман в голове поляка, чтобы понять, что хочет от него Дрис. Сдвинув брови, он недоумённо посмотрел в ответ. Мертенс хитро прищурился, убрал руки, присел на пятки, и, чуть прикрыв глаза, демонстративно принялся ласкать себя. Аро еле поборол желание по-детски захныкать. Не глядя, он нащупал правой рукой телефон и принял вызов.  
Мертенс дал ему фору в пять секунд, чтобы ответить и сказать привет, а затем вернулся к своему занятию с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Глаза поляка расширились от неожиданности, он резко закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать протяжный стон, готовый было сорваться с его губ, а его ответное «угу» в ответ на какой-то из вопросов девушки было чересчур резким и высоким.  
— Почему ты так запыхался? — с подозрением в голосе просила она. — Вы что, только что с тренировки?  
Мертенс снова отстранился, чтобы, задыхаясь от беззвучного смеха, проорать:  
— Чао, Джессика!  
И снова вернуться к своему занятию.  
Его подруга все никак не хотела бросать трубку, а тем временем сил сдерживаться уже почти не оставалось, и с мыслью "Гори оно всё синим пламенем" Арек положил руку на затылок бельгийца и стал входить в него глубже, задавая свой ритм, заставляя того задыхаться.  
Аро чувствовал приближение оргазма, и пытался собрать остатки разума, чтобы отвечать Джессике, в тщетных попытках закончить беседу. Наконец, ему это удалось. Остервенело тыкая пальцем в экран и долго не попадая, он закончил вызов и отбросил телефон куда подальше, чтобы откинуть голову назад и простонать имя бельгийца. Запустив руку в волосы Мертенса, он заставил его отстраниться, потянул за собой вверх и увлёк в жаркий поцелуй. Почувствовав свой вкус на его языке, он вновь простонал его имя, не разрывая поцелуй. Для того, чтобы не рухнуть на любовника сверху и не придавить его своим весом, Мертенсу пришлось упереться одной рукой в сиденье, а другой вцепиться в его плечо. Арек приобнял Дриса за талию, обхватывая второй рукой его член, ловя губами каждый его вздох, каждый стон. Оргазм настиг их почти одновременно.  
— Forza Napoli Sempre***, — хрипло прошептал Милик, отклоняясь назад и закрывая глаза. На его губах играла еле заметная улыбка.  
— Меня посадят за растление малолетних, — пробормотал Мертенс в сгиб шеи любовника. Окончательно с удобством разместившись у того на коленях и обнимая его покрепче, он заявил, что уже слишком стар для всего этого.  
— Так вот почему ты так резво в дождь бегаешь — из тебя просто песок сыпется и придаёт тебе дополнительное сцепление с полем, — скривив губы в ухмылке, поддел его Арек.  
— Значит, не уедешь во Францию? — предпочитая пропустить колкость мимо ушей и сдвинув брови, Дрис отстранился и посмотрел на поляка сверху вниз, старательно скрывая за насмешкой затаённую надежду.  
— Если ты забьешь завтра Ницце, то я останусь, — не веря собственным ушам, пообещал Милик.  
"Блядь, ну я так и знал. И это он ещё даже не старался", - уныло подумал он.  
— Ты это серьёзно? — недоверчиво переспросил Чиро. Вместо ответа Аро поцеловал его, глубоко и со всей нежностью, на которую был способен. Отстранившись, он поморщился: разбитая губа, наконец, напомнила о себе.  
— И как Джесс объяснять, где я так? — недовольно пробурчал поляк, осторожно ощупывая припухлость большим пальцем.  
— Скажи ей, что назвал меня бельгийской шоколадкой, а я от души врезал тебе за столь избитые стереотипы, — криво усмехнувшись, Мертенс снова прикоснулся губами к слегка припухшей губе Милика и бережно подул на неё. — Теперь всё должно быстрее зажить.  
— Не могу, у неё рука тяжёлая. Убьёт ненароком, — скривив нос, ответил тот, а затем со вздохом хлопнул бельгийца по заднице. — Ладно, поднимайся, тяжёлый ты. Опять кресты порву из-за тебя.  
— Опять? — скорчив гримасу, Мертенс всё-таки встал и стал быстро оправлять на себе одежду. — В прошлый раз точно был не я. Не знаю, с кем ты там в своей сборной успел.  
Арек лишь молча закатил глаза. Едва он успел нацепить на себя хотя бы трусы, в раздевалку влетел излишне возбуждённый Инсинье, одновременно пытающийся болтать по телефону и сообщить друзьям какую-то важную новость. Понять то, о чём он говорил было трудно, потому что Лоре постоянно переключался с неаполитанского на итальянский и обратно, и в итоге Милик просто забил на то, чтобы хоть что-то понять, и просто продолжил одеваться.  
Наконец, неаполитанец закончил звонок и, сияя словно медный таз, сообщил им радостную новость:  
— Всё решено! Двадцатого я еду в Рим на два дня, Сарри меня отпустил! — Лоренцо выглядел таким довольным, что и Дрис невольно начал улыбаться ему в ответ. Ареку пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не ляпнуть нечто, вроде «Передавай привет Иммобиле», но героически сдержался. Если Инсинье думал, что об их отношениях с нападающим Лацио все думают исключительно как о дружеских, то он сильно ошибался. Однако никто не лез, и если неаполитанцу нравилось так думать, то пусть.  
— Поздравляю, — Дрис от всей души хлопнул друга по плечу и слегка приобнял. — Мы пойдём, наверное, а ты собирайся, будем ждать тебя на стоянке, — обратился он уже к Ареку и едва заметно подмигнул.  
Ну что ж, разговор получился гораздо приятнее, чем то, на что он рассчитывал. Джессика на его месте устроила бы истерику, безо всяких попыток поговорить или решить проблему. Только теперь придётся объяснить агенту, почему сделка, о которой он грезит уже целый месяц, теперь его не устраивает.  
По-быстрому запихав вещи в сумку, он выскочил, наконец, из подтрибунки и направился к своей машине.  
— … Нет, но книги же абсолютно про другое! — донесся до него голос неаполитанца. — В фильме вообще непонятно что творится! Сходили мы с Дженни на него недавно, так она вообще ничего не поняла.  
— Ой, да когда ты шесть книжек Кинга-то успел прочитать, — скептически приподняв бровь, поинтересовался Дрис.  
— Не твоё дело, — огрызнулся Лоре и деланно надул губы. - Ты что, думаешь, я не читаю?  
— Он всё-таки не просто так носит очки, Чиро, — с жутким акцентом, но всё-таки на итальянском выговорил Арек и примирительно улыбнулся.  
— Спелись! — закатил глаза Инсинье и, даже не попрощавшись, сел в машину и уехал.  
— Подвезёшь? — поправив на плече сумку, поинтересовался поляк. Мертенс медленно обвёл его хищным взглядом с ног до головы и ответил:  
— Прокачу. Запрыгивай.

**Author's Note:**

> * Мамку твою ебал (неапол.)  
> ** Сокровище (голл.)  
> ***Самая популярная кричалка Наполи, что-то типа "Наполи всегда вперёд"


End file.
